


so, you're a bottom then?

by themadtilde



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec is a blushing cinnamon roll, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, References to Sex, a tiny hint of saphael, alec is a bottom, an even tinier hint of clace, just a lot of teasing, no actual smut or sexy times, omg thats an actual tag, well my attempt at humor anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: I got the bottom locker and now you won't stop referring to me as 'bottom' every time we meet!au





	so, you're a bottom then?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo, yo, let it go!
> 
> Okay, so English is not my native language. This was written before my one year long author's block, though the ending is newly written. Hence why it's kiind of bad, my English is a little rusty and my vocabulary is a bit limited.  
> This is not beta read, so there might be mistakes.
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr prompt which I cannot find now because, as I said, I wrote this ages ago and did not save the prompt. So, no cred to me for the idea!
> 
> Also, I just HAD to squeeze in some Saphael because I am COMPLETE trash for them.
> 
> Btw MAGNUS IS TALLER THAN ALEC, I always use the book canon looks and then, Mags is taller. Just fyi ;)
> 
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

Okay, but Alec was one of the tallest boys in school. It was not fair that he got the bottom locker. Even when he was sitting on the floor, his eyes were in level with the area between his locker and the one above. He swallowed the frustration that was burning inside of him, and rubbed his temples.

Sighing, he stuffed his books and folders into one of the shelves and cursed when the folders snapped open and spilled its content all over Alec's knee.

"Fuck!" he hissed. He was one of few students in the hallway - it was their first day of the term, third hour, and most students had classes. Except for Alec.

"Well hello there, fella," a voice said above his head. Dipping his head back, Alec saw a pair of yellow-green eyes, framed with more makeup than Alec even could grasp.

The boy that hovered above him had black hair with blue streaks, a caramel brown tone to his skin, and he was wearing a very expensive-looking jacket with leopard print. His red scarf was sloppily thrown around his neck, and almost touched Alec's forehead.

"Um," Alec said, which might not be the smartest thing that has come out of his mouth. But the boy was so ... intimidating, with his makeup and clothes and - most of all - lack of understanding personal space.

"Would you like - back off, please?" Alec said, and the boy immediately straightened.

"My apologies," he said. "Didn't mean to intimidate you. I was just going to say hi. And maybe help you with that." He pointed at the pile of papers in Alec's lap.

Alec looked down, as if he had forgotten them.

"Oh, okay," he muttered. "Um, thanks but no thanks. I'll manage this on my own."

He expected the boy to leave, but instead, he just leaned against the locker next to Alec's and continued to look at him with his intense eyes.

Alec avoided his gaze and started gathering his papers instead, fully aware of the eyes that seemed to burn a hole in the side of his head.

"I'm Magnus," the boy eventually said.

"Well, I'm Alec," Alec said shortly, reaching for a paper that had flown behind Magnus' foot. Without a word, Magnus bent down and gave the paper to Alec.

"So, you're a bottom then," he said nonchalantly as he handed Alec the papers.

Alec jerked and nearly spilled all the papers again. He whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at Magnus, who raised his eyebrows.

"W-what?" Alec stuttered. "I'm - what? You - I mean, that ..."

"Whoa, calm down," Magnus sniggered. "I was just referring to your locker's position. You got the bottom locker. Therefore you are a bottom."

Alec swallowed, feeling stupid for his reaction. "Yeah... right. Exactly." He looked down at the folder in his lap, cheeks heating up.

Magnus squinted at him, suddenly with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Or what were you thinking of?" he asked, looking like he was about to burst into laughter any second.

Alec shoved his folder into the shelf with more force than necessary, slammed his locker closed and bolted up.

"Nothing," he snapped, and gave Magnus a sharp look. Instead of looking taken aback by Alec's response, Magnus' smile just grew bigger.

"Well, of course you didn't," he said meaningly. "See you around, Alec!"

And then he left.

* * *

"Hi, bottom."

Alec sighed and dipped his head back again. Today, Magnus was wearing a black tanktop with golden dots, his hair had changed from blue streaks to green and yellow, and his eyes were framed with a thicker eyeliner and red eyeshadow. That combination should've made Magnus look like a maniac, but he somehow managed to wear it anyways.

"My name's Alec," he said shortly. Magnus smiled his Cheshire-grin, flashing his teeth.

"I know. Short for Alexander, right?"

Alec avoided his gaze and started runmaging in his bag. "Maybe," he muttered. He hoped Magnus would take the hint and leave - or at least open his locker and do something - but he just leaned against the row of lockers once again and gave Alec his full attention.

"Why don't you let people call you Alexander? It's a beautiful name, really. _Alexander_."

Alec's face started to burn. The way Magnus pronounced his name - it was way too sensual and, um, well, erotic.

"Only my parents use it when they're mad at me," he said. "You can call me Alec. Not 'bottom', not 'Alexander'. Just Alec."

"Well, Just Alec," Magnus said, and winked when Alec scowled at him, "I must say, you are one good bottom. Never taking too much space, or keeping a secret stock of meth or fish food in your locker that reeks into mine."

Alec blinked. "Wait, that has happened?"

Magnus bit his lip. "Well, not to me," he admitted. "But my friend, Ragnor."

"Oh." Alec looked away, before suddenly coming to think of something.

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yes, Just Alec?"

Rolling his eyes, Alec continued: "Why did you get the upper locker? You're shorter than me."

Magnus snorted. "Am I not. And I specifically asked the principal to give me an upper locker. Can't hurt this flawless back by bending over to reach the shelves, can I?"

Alec stood up, coming face to face with Magnus.

"You _are_ shorter than me, right?" he said skeptically, before stepping closer.

Magnus mouth guirked upwards. "Why don’t you find out?” he said in an almost seductive tone, before taking one last step and standing impossibly close to Alec, their chests almost touching.

“Umm…” Alec’s brain seemed to have stopped functioning the second Magnus’ face came closer than five centimetres to his, and the piercing, green-golden eyes bore into him.

“I … have to go. Nice to meet you … I think that it was. Yeah. I’ll see you around. Bye!”

Magnus watched, amused but also a little disappointed, as the flustered boy quickly hurried away.

* * *

 “I’m 6’2,” Magnus informed Alec the next time he spotted the male sitting by his locker. Alec didn’t even bother to look up now - he knew perfectly well who it was.

“Congratulations,” Alec replied absentmindedly, as he was sorting through his books in the locker.

“What I mean is: I’m taller than you,” Magnus clarified, clearly not bothered by Alec’s lack of interest. However, at this statement, Alec whipped his head back to look up at Magnus, who was looking down at him with glittering eyes.

“Careful darling, you might get a whiplash,” Magnus commented, raising his eyebrows when Alec scowled at him. “How tall are you?”

Alec ducked his head again. “6 feet,” he muttered, ignoring Magnus’ squeal of glee.

“See! It’s only fair if I get the upper locker, short boy,” Magnus grinned. Alec sighed and slammed his locker shut, standing up so abruptly that Magnus had to withdraw his head quickly in order to not collide with Alec’s.

“There are lots of shorter people than me, that have upper lockers,” Alec huffed, giving Magnus an annoyed glare. “That redhead, for example. Clary Fray. She’s like, five feet. And she gets an upper locker! I doubt she can even reach the top shelf.”

Magnus watched him amused, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Maybe she’s a top,” he said suggestively. “Her boyfriend looks like someone who’d like it if someone else did all the work.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he sputtered, mouth agape, at Magnus’ comment.

“You - you have no _shame_ , do you?” Alec exclaimed, a blush creeping up his neck. “Jace is my _brother!_ I really didn’t need that mental image, thank you very much!”

Magnus snickered happily, ignoring Alec’s terrified look. “Ah, that blond brat is your brother? I couldn’t have guessed - you are so much more pleasant and attractive than him.”

Alec blinked at him, as if not understanding what Magnus was saying. He opened his mouth to answer, just as another boy appeared next to Magnus. He was of Mexican origins, with dark eyes and an extremely pale face. He eyed Alec uninterestedly, before turning to Magnus.

"Have you seen Simon? I told him to meet me by my locker, but I don't think he knows where it is," the boy said, his voice smooth and almost monotonous. There was a hint of a Spanish accent, and Alec noted that he was actually very good looking. Not really his type, but those eyes and that jawline could have had anyone tripping over their own feet. Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to his locker, yanking it open. Books, papers, folders and pencils went flying everywhere in a waterfall.

The new boy scowled disdainfully at his feet, where a fashion magazine had landed along with several makeup palettes.

"Raphael, do you have a bottom or top locker?" Magnus asked, not bothering to pick up his things from the floor. Sighing, Alec crouched to the floor and started gathering the makeup and the papers.

The boy - Raphael - seemed hesitant to answer, as if he knew that Magnus was going to say something insufferable.

"Top," he said slowly, and Magnus nodded thoughtfully to himself.

"I thought so," he said, flashing Alec a grateful smile as he handed over his magazine and makeup. "Coincidentally, I believe that Sixten has a bottom locker. You two make a perfect pair," he stated, grinning when Raphael gave him an angry look.

"Can you just come and help me find the idiota before he gets himself killed, or more likely, embarrasses himself completely by talking nonstop to random strangers when asking for directions to my locker?" Raphael gritted out, and Magnus gave a dramatic sigh. He shoved his things back into his locker, thus creating a new mess but he slammed the locker shut before it could fall out again.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you, angel," he said, and Alec realized, with a jolt, that Magnus was talking to him. "But duty calls. I have to go and play Cupid again - though I hope this time that Simon pulls his head out of his ass and let's Raphael stick it in instead."

Raphael mouth fell open, and he hit Magnus across the back of his head, rather hard. But Magnus just snickered, and with one last "See you, bottom!" he disappeared along with the now furious Raphael.

* * *

 “So, are you really a bottom or no?”

This time, Magnus really startled Alec, who had his head deep into his locker, looking for his ruler and eraser. Alec jumped, effectively hitting his head on the small shelf in the locker, and cursed loudly.

“Sorry,” Magnus added when Alec pulled his head out, rubbing his sore scalp. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

This day, he was wearing, in Alec’s opinion, a rather normal outfit. A black T-shirt with an unreadable text on it, tight pants and a leather jacket. Though his hair was styled in spikes, shimmering with glitter, as usual. His eyes, framed with eyeliner and eyeshadow, peered curiously at Alec when he gave Magnus a sour look.

“What do you want?” Alec grumbled, looking away from Magnus’ intense eyes.

“Wasn’t my intentions clear with my previous statement?” Magnus asked. “Are you a bottom or no?”

Sighing, Alec rubbed his temples. This dude was giving him a headache.

“Since I’m sitting on the floor, with all my belongings in a locker ridiculously close to the ground even for a lower locker, I think we have established that yes, I am a bottom.”

Magnus smirked.

“Oh, I wasn’t referring to your locker’s position,” he said, and grinned when he saw how realization dawned on Alec, his cheeks turning red.

“Excuse me, but _how_ is that any of your business?” Alec stuttered, trying to glower at Magnus but failing miserably when Magnus’ bright eyes met his. Magnus shrugged.

“I’m friends with your brother’s girlfriend, your sister is like the female equivalent of me, you’re my locker buddy and I happen to want to get to know you better,” he said easily, as if that explained everything.

“Okay, don’t ever call me ‘locker buddy’ again because that sounds just wrong, and that doesn’t give you the right to ask about my … about _that!_ ” Alec fumed, getting more and more annoyed by Magnus’ unbothered expression. “What, are you a top then?”

Magnus, who had been inspecting his nails, raised his gaze to look at Alec with a suggestive, lazy and smug look.

“Why don’t you find out?” he drawled, cocking one eyebrow.

Alec opened his mouth to come with a snarky reply, but he forgot what he was going to say when he saw how Magnus looked at him.

“Wait, are you flirting with me?” he blurted out instead, thinking back on all the implications and flirtatious remarks that the other male had made.

Magnus' face lit up.

“Oh, he’s actually noticed!” he exclaimed, and laughed when Alec blushed and rolled his eyes, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt, looking very shy and embarrassed.

“Seriously though, did you really think that I pestered all my locker mates this much with sexual innuendos?” Magnus asked, leaning against the lockers and giving Alec a meaning look. Alec just rolled his eyes again and scowled.

“Honestly? Yes. You look like someone who doesn’t give a shit about personal space, personal life or what others think of you. I mean, you don’t look as sparkly and blinding today …” he gestured messily towards Magnus’ outfit, “but otherwise, you look like a walking fashion magazine.”

“Thank you darling, I take that as a compliment. And I’m sorry if I’ve intimidated you, or not respected your personal space. I just …” he shrugged, giving Alec an almost apologetic look, “I wanted to talk to you, and I didn’t know any other way than to flirt and tease you.”

Alec made an inaudible sound and brushed some invisible dust from his thighs, staring into his locker as he spoke.

“Normal people say: ‘Would you like to take a coffee some time’ or ‘How about we watch a movie together tonight’”, he said, dryly but not unkindly. Magnus gave a dismissive wave with his hand.

“Normal is boring,” he claimed. “I prefer to stick out and be myself."

"What, a flirty, teasing dork with a great lack of understanding social rules?"

Magnus promptly  ignored Alec's input, thoughtfully chewing on his lip.

"But fine, I shall make an exception for you. Would you,” he crouched dramatically next to Alec, who was still sitting on the floor, “ _Just_ Alec,” his green-golden eyes met Alec’s, “like to go on a date with me?”

Alec looked into Magnus’ shining, deep eyes and wrinkled his nose while thinking.

Either: say yes to go on a date with this undeniably hot but also very suggestive, very sparkly stranger who kept asking about his position in bed and endure a date full of embarrassment and teasing ...

Or: say no and be his normal dull, boring and safe self and miss out on an opportunity to actually talk to someone completely crazy but also completely amazing and intriguing.

“If you stop referring to me as ‘bottom’, every time we meet …”

“Oh darling, soon you are going to get more than just _called_ bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you want to. Constructive critism is welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> _hoppas ni gillade det_


End file.
